La espera
by Vismur
Summary: Castiel tiene una relación con Dean, y al ver el comportamiento de los humanos, se da cuenta que falta algo en su familia, un bebé.


_**Titulo: **__La espera_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Dean/Castiel, mención de Balthazar/Sam_

_**Dedicatoria:**__A mis hermanitas (jaja), porque me han dejado muy abandonada, pero al menos intentan visitarme y lo agradezco porque yo se que no tienen tiempo, además, ya le tenia ganas a escribir esto._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ No tiene mpreg, así que no huyan, esta muy fumado a mí parecer, pero haber quien se anima a leer esto._

_NOTAS: Basado en la sexta temporada, solo que en esta historia Dios llega antes de que todo se vaya al diablo._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EN ESPERA**

Castiel miraba el parque, donde había cientos de parejas, niños y jóvenes, todo era tranquilo desde que papi Dios regresó al cielo, y después de una conflictiva y rara declaración, Dean y él eran pareja oficial desde tres años.

Y ahora se encontraba viendo tranquilamente el parque, había una especie de sentimiento tranquilizante en estas cosas pequeñas, que le hacían sentir bien. Pasar cierto tiempo entre humanos te enseñaba varias cosas, y a pesar de que aun tenía ciertos conflictos para identificar algunas situaciones, Dean insistía que era un buen alumno, aunque Castiel creía que los encuentros amorosos en la noche no tenían nada que ver con la situación.

Ver a los humanos era interesante, aunque no tanto como su Dean, pero tenia su merito, unidos, enfrentando una vida normal y aburrida, opinión que compartía con el mayor de los hermanos.

Pero no dejaba de lado cuando se reunían en familia, no todas eran iguales, por supuesto, simplemente hay que ver la diferencia entre la suya allá arriba y la que formaba ahora con Dean, Sam y Bobby.

Fijo su vista en una familia que tenía un picnic, y no pudo evitar la comparación. El abuelo sabio era Bobby, la pareja de esposos, que correspondía con Dean y él, el tío agradable y consentidor, papel de Sam, el tío sarcástico y extraño, era para Balthazar, lo único que faltaba eran los hijos, aquellos humanos que aprenderían todo de sus padres.

Y una idea vino a Castiel, desapareciendo de inmediato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza mientras veía embobado su nueva serie favorita, Detective Sexy, de los mismos creadores de Doctor Sexy, ya que esta ultima llevaba un año de terminada.

Una sensación cálida pronto se presento.

- Ya regresaste Cas – murmuro viendo aun el televisor, tantos años a la misma situación, ya sabia cuando se trataba de su ángel.

Al ver por el rabillo del ojo vio a Cas y también cierto accesorio extra que sabia no debería tener. Era un huevo, bastante grande, le recordaba a los huevos de diccionario de los museos, era blanco con rayas azules y Castiel lo abrazaba con… ¿cariño?

- ¿Qué es eso?, ¿De donde lo sacaste? – pregunto Dean prestando completamente atención a lo que sucedía.

- Es nuestro bebé – dice Castiel dejando apoyado cuidadosamente el huevo en sus piernas, acariciando el cascarón.

Dean quedo en blanco.

- ¿Qué? ¿Bebé? ¿Nuestro? - balbuceaba dejando caer la cerveza al suelo.

- Si – la seguridad de Castiel le sorprendio.

- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo? – si alguien le viera, se estaría burlando de él sin contemplaciones.

- Dios – señalo el ángel como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su amado que se había metido al cuerpo, entra Sam, quien arqueo una ceja ante un Dean desconcertado y… ¿asustado?

- Hola chicos – dejo caer su chaqueta en un sillón - ¿pasa algo? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Sam, serás tío – Castiel dio la buena nueva, el hombre más alto parpadeo confundido, antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a su hermano, creyendo que este había engañado al ángel, aunque esta idea murió cuando Castiel le enseño el huevo.

- Saluda a tu tío – le dijo al huevo, Sam ahora parpadeo perdido. ¿Castiel se refería al huevo?, ¿él huevo era su sobrino? , ahora miro a su hermano con circunstancia, y este negó con la cabeza, igual de confundido.

- Hola – saludo nerviosamente al huevo, Castiel le dio el huevo.

- Cuídalo, necesito conseguir algunas cosas para tenerlo bien – y desapareció.

- No se que se metió Sam, enserio – contesto simplemente el rubio, pero ambos hermanos intentaron una clase de plan, para explicarle la situación al ángel.

Esa misma noche Castiel había regresado con un canasto, y muchas cobijas, mientras acomodaba lo mejor que pudiese a su hijo, dejándolo en un lugar cercano a ellos, pero libre de posibles peligros.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que… nazca? – pregunto contrariado Sam, viendo el huevo entre las cobijas.

- Mi duda es si será humano – dijo Dean resoplando.

- Es mitad humano, mitad ángel, Dean, somos sus padres, ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo el ángel mirándolo reprobatoriamente, y luego dirigió su vista al menor de los hermanos – Dios dijo que en 4 semanas, mientras le cuidemos – acariciando el cascaron de nuevo.

Dean intento hacerle entrar en razón, pero no había poder en la tierra que lo hiciera.

Así que los hermanos se rindieron, al menos si no era un bebé, que podrían tener un avestruz, un cocodrilo o un dinosaurio de mascota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al pasar la semana, Bobby se enteró, no hay que olvidar que les dirigió una mirada que decía claramente, ¿Qué le dieron?, pero tampoco dijo nada, es más, en su amplia biblioteca había libros para paternidad, así que Castiel se engullía todo el conocimiento que podía antes del nacimiento de su hijo.

Mientras a Dean le tocaba cuidarlo, Castiel había sacado el argumento de que un padre debe estar al pendiente siempre, y como Dean era el padre, que se amolaba.

- Eres un poco grande ¿no? – y si, le estaba hablando al huevo. Él cual obviamente no le iba a contestar. Pero Dean sentía el instinto de hacerlo, quizás lo que había fumado Castiel, lo había contagiado a él.

Acaricio el huevo con delicadeza y noto una clase de calorcito que provenía de él, de cierta manera se sentía feliz al estar con él huevo, ante las miradas divertidas de su hermano y Bobby, lo cuál era molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la semana siguiente Sam había caído en el mismo destino, leyéndole libros al huevo, que iban desde cuentos clásicos, hasta novelas ligeras y anécdotas de sus padres, cada que Sam lo hacia, se sentía feliz.

- Esto no podía asombrarme mucho. Sabía muy bien que aparte de los grandes planetas como laTierra, Júpiter, Marte, Venus, a los cuales se les ha dado nombre, existen otros centenares de ellos tan pequeños a veces, que es difícil distinguirlos aun con la ayuda del telescopio. Cuando un astrónomo descubre uno de estos planetas, le da por nombre un número. Le llama, por ejemplo, "el asteroide 3251" – leía Sam tranquilamente el libro.

- ¿Otra vez con ese libro? – pregunto Dean curioso, desde que empezó a leerle, "El principito" de Antoine de Saint – Exupéry, ya había repetido el libro varias veces.

- No te quejes Dean, es un buen libro – ignorando a su hermano siguió con la lectura.

Y Bobby no fue librado de la maldición huevo-bebé, ya que construía una cuna de madera hecha por sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltando una semana para el nacimiento, Balthazar hizo gala de presencia, trayendo consigo un peluche, era de un angelito hecho a mano.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunto Dean, ya que apareció de la nada, mientras Cas que tenia un nuevo ocio, que incluía estambre, agujas, y un montos de videos de "Hágalo usted", solo parpadeo ante su hermano.

- Tengo derecho a saludar a mi sobrino – dijo el hombre viendo por todos lados, viendo al huevo, se acerco cuidadosamente y dejo el peluche al lado del huevo, Dean tuvo una idea que Castiel no había sido el único con los videos "Hágalo usted".

- ¿Será niño definitivamente? – pregunto Castiel dejando sus cosas.

- Si – volviendo a actuar como siempre.

- Gracias hermano – mientras buscaba en los videos cosas para bebés varones.

- Ya lo viste, lárgate – dijo Dean agresivo.

- Huy, la paternidad te llega y te vuelves más loco – dice desapareciendo antes de que al cazador se le ocurra traer aceite bendito y quemarlo.

- Ese hijo de… -

- No es bueno decir maldiciones frente a los niños – regaño Balthazar quien apareció de nuevo – además me verás mas seguido – y volvió a desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al pasar los días, Balthazar cumplió su amenaza y se la pasaba visitando la casa, aunque Sam era el encargado de sopórtalo la mayoría del tiempo, el ángel se quedaba cuando le leía a su sobrino, pendiente de la historia.

Esa es la escena que pasaba en la biblioteca, mientras Sam leía un libro del que nunca había oído nada, pero trataba de un submarino amarillo y peces rojos, Balthazar estaba en un sillón disfrutando de la lectura y huevo-bebé en medio de los dos, con el peluche de su tío.

Castiel y Dean estaban en la cocina, platicando de algo muy serio. El nombre.

- Josué – aconsejo Castiel.

- Algo menos radical, quizás Edward– sugirió Dean.

- Edgar

- Bryan

- ¿Gabriel?

- … -

- Es un buen nombre – se justifico Castiel. Dean rodo los ojos, pero recordaba al ángel, sabia que lo había matado muchas veces en un bucle temporal, pero al final murió contra su hermano cuando decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Bien – acepto, no iba a perder nada con el nombre… esperaba él que fuera así.

- ¡Cas! – el grito de su hermano les llamó la atención, Castiel en un santiamén se encontraba en la biblioteca, Dean tuvo que correr al lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta abriendo las puertas de par en par.

- Se movió – dijo Sam sorprendido.

- Ya va a nacer – dice Balthazar, dejando que Castiel use su Gracia en el huevo, tranquilizándolo mientras empieza a romperse la cascara.

- ¿Ya? – pregunto asustado Dean.

A los pocos instantes se oyó el crujir del cascaron, y luego el llanto de un bebé.

Dean vio como Castiel cargaba con cuidado al bebé, que tenia una matita de pelo negro, mientras le pedía que fuera por los artículos de limpieza para el pequeño. Él mayor de los Winchester solo atino a hacer lo que cualquier padre en una situación surrealista haría… se desmayó.

Cuando Dean regresó a la conciencia, se encontró en un sillón, escuchando murmullos de felicidad.

Al ver en otro sillón, Bobby tenia en sus brazos al bebé, mientras Sam lo veía embelesado, acariciando su cabecita, Balthazar veía embobado a… ¿su hermano?

- Hola – saludo Castiel al lado suyo.

- ¿Gabriel? – pregunto un susurro apuntando con su mirada al bebé.

- Si – contesto simplemente.

- Oh Dios – y la realidad le pegó duro, ¡un bebé!, aunque eso le hacia muy feliz, siente ciertos sentimientos contradictorios – Espero sobrevivir a esto – murmuro Dean con agotamiento.

- ¿De que hablas?, lo harás bien, y puede que en un tiempo corto tengas un sobrino – dijo Castiel intentando una sonrisa, señalando a sus hermanos respectivos.

- ¿Sam y Balthazar? – pregunto traumado.

- ¿No te lo dije? – Castiel ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

Dean hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Se volvió a desmayar. Castiel suspiro.

Si que Dean Winchester era un dramático.

Por lo visto Gabriel Winchester tendrá que esperar para conocer en persona a su padre.

FIN


End file.
